205 Live (April 11, 2017)
The April 11, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts on April 11, 2017. Summary With an incredible opportunity to gain momentum and add to his resume, Mustafa Ali battled former WWE Cruiserweight Champion and experienced ring veteran The Brian Kendrick on WWE 205 Live. Ali has impressed the WWE Universe in recent weeks – even giving WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville a formidable challenge. As the opening bell sounded, The Brian Kendrick attempted to keep his opponent grounded, but Ali wasted little time relying on the speed and fast-paced offense that is quickly becoming synonymous with him inside the squared circle. Struggling to take control of the match as the battle spilled to the outside, Kendrick displayed his craftiness by sneaking away from Ali underneath the ring and launching a surprise attack. The battle swayed back and forth with both Superstars displaying their resilience. Just as Ali ascended the ropes for a high-risk maneuver, The Man with a Plan countered and managed to apply the Captain's Hook. The bell suddenly rang, much to the confusion of the official. Thinking he was victorious, Kendrick had his celebration cut short when Akira Tozawa revealed himself to be the timekeeper. Regaining his composure, Ali took control of the match and executed the Inverted 450 Splash for the win. After the match, The Stamina Monster reminded The Man with a Plan of one of his own lessons: “Appearances can be deceiving.” Looking to make a name for himself, local competitor Johnny Ocean immediately took the fight to Rich Swann, displaying an incredible level of aggression. The Boston crowd reveled in Ocean's enthusiasm, but rose to their feet as Swann regained control of the battle and knocked his opponent to the mat. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion then secured the win with a jaw-dropping Phoenix Splash. Following Swann's victory, Noam Dar returned to WWE 205 Live to confront Swann about his claims that he was the one sending gifts to Alicia Fox. As The Scottish Supernova and Swann argued, Fox made her way to the ring, reaffirming her belief that the presents were from her beau, not Swann. When a courier arrived to deliver yet another gift, Dar was insistent that he deliver it to his leading lady. When Fox opened it – with Dar clearly not knowing what was inside – she was hit in the face with white powder. The Scottish Supernova tended to his irate girlfriend as Swann gleefully left the arena. TJ Perkins’ newfound alliance with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville paid dividends on Raw against Austin Aries, and Perkins entered his match against Gentleman Jack Gallagher hoping to continue his winning ways. Gallagher came into the match with his opponent well-scouted. He applied several of his unique holds and kept the inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion grounded. Growing frustrated with the British Superstar's technical prowess, Perkins escaped the ring and ascended the ramp to avoid allowing Gallagher and William the Third to drop in on him. Back inside the ring, TJP managed to take control by targeting his opponent's knee. This allowed The Duke of Dab to show off his aggressive attitude, relentlessly striking and applying pressure to Gallagher's injured knee. Despite several near-falls, Gallagher battled back, executing a devastating belly-to-back suplex from the top rope. Despite the incredible move, the contest continued to sway back and forth. Following an exchange of European Uppecuts, Gallagher took control with a headbutt but was unable to execute the Gentleman's Dropkick. Perkins took advantage, tossing Gallagher into the ring post before picking up the victory with a Detonation Kick. As Perkins celebrated his victory, he was joined by WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville, solidifying their alliance. Results ; ; *Mustafa Ali defeated The Brian Kendrick *Rich Swann defeated Johnny Ocean *TJ Perkins defeated "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher *Dark Match: Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4.11.17 205 Live.1.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.2.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.3.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.4.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.5.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.6.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.7.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.8.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.9.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.10.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.11.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.12.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.13.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.14.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.15.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.16.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.17.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.18.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.19.jpg 4.11.17 205 Live.20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #20 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #20 at WWE.com * 205 Live #20 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events